


The Dinner Invitation

by givemepizza



Category: SKAM (Norway)
Genre: Boys so in love, Even is a sweetheart, Fluff and Crack, Isak is a bit salty, M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-05-04
Updated: 2019-05-04
Packaged: 2020-02-18 16:20:15
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 605
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/18703135
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/givemepizza/pseuds/givemepizza
Summary: Even gets an invitation to a dinner party that Isak isn't invited to, and Isak is definitely not cool with that.





	The Dinner Invitation

The piecing feel of his boyfriend’s gaze draws Even’s attention to said boyfriend. Even stops fiddling with his neck tie and turns away from his reflection in the mirror to look at Isak who is perched on the edge of their bed, arms crossed, staring narrowed-eyed at Even. 

Even sighs for the umpteenth time. “babe are you sure you are okay with this?”

Isak shrugs, still glaring. “It’s whatever.” His entire posture is so tense with indignation. 

Even has to muffle a grin as he harrumphes and crosses the distance between them until he is standing just a mere meter away in front of Isak. “I hate having to attend this party without you.” 

“you don’t need to say that for my benefit, Even.” 

“it’s the truth though.” 

“well your boss would rather dine in your company than mine, so whatever. It makes more sense since you are his employee.” Isak retorts and practically pouts, making it impossible for Even to hold back a smile. 

“you are so cute when you pout like that.”

“Stop it!” 

Even tries to be serious, he really does, but a chuckle still escapes him, “if it’s okay then why are you upset?”

“Because you and I are a team, a unit. We do everything together. How dare your boss invite one and not the other?” Isak huffs, his lips twisted rancorously. 

Understanding dawns on Even and he smiles, moving to sit on the bed next to Isak. 

“so you ARE upset.”  
Isak shifts to face his boyfriend more directly. “yes Even I’m mad.” He mutters dryly, then more heatedly adds, “They invited me last year. What happened this year?”

“baby, in their defense you were grouchy the entire time at the dinner party.”

“that’s because their food tasted horrible and their small talk was dreadful.” 

“yes but you didn't have to say it. Rule one in the good-social-skills book is to never criticize.”

“hey I was only offering feedback for the sake of their improvement in the kitchen.” 

Even laughs at how ridiculous Isak sounds, but somehow he is also warmed and fascinated by Isak’s simple, almost innocent logic. 

“you can’t say that to people.” Even softly chastises, shaking his head. 

“no?” Isak quizzically tips his head to the side like he genuinely can’t comprehend what Even is saying.

The adorableness of it all threatens to melt even’s heart. “people get offended easily.”

“what kind of world do we live in if we can’t tell the truth or offer constructive criticism?” Isak gripes with a sour expression on his cute face. Even wants to kiss every part of that face, so he does just that, ignoring Isak’s shriek of surprise. 

“why are you kissing me?” Isak very unsuccessfully ducks, trying to evade Even’s kisses. 

“because you are so cute.” Kiss. “I love you.” 

Finally, finally Isak’s grumpy face dissolves into a soft smile. “you are so extra.” He grumbles, but there is no bite to it. 

Even knows by now that most of Isak’s insults are actually terms of endearment because it is literally impossible for Isak to say anything romantic. 

“keep smiling like that for me.” Even hums before pressing another kiss against Isak’s lips.

“stop it!” 

Even laughs, “I’ll miss you every second I’m over there.” 

“you better.”

“and I’ll text you all about the drama.” 

“even better.” 

“I’ll even tell you what ridiculous outfit my boss’ wife will have on this evening.” 

“I can’t wait.” Isak laughs at last. 

“are you happy now?” 

Isak nods, “hurry home. You know how I hate sitting around here alone.” 

Even smiles softly, leaning in for another kiss. “of course.”

**Author's Note:**

> I enjoyed writing this, so i hope you enjoyed reading. Your kudos and comments are welcome and loved<3


End file.
